Problem: Find $q(x)$ if the graph of $\frac{x^3-2x^2-5x+3}{q(x)}$ has vertical asymptotes at $2$ and $-2$, no horizontal asymptote, and $q(3) = 15$.
Answer: Since the given function has vertical asymptotes at $2$ and $-2$, we know that $q(2) = q(-2) = 0$ (i.e. $2$ and $-2$ are roots of $q(x)$). Moreover, since the given function has no horizontal asymptote, we know that the degree of $q(x)$ must be less than the degree of the numerator, which is $3$.

Hence, $q(x)$ is a quadratic with roots $2$ and $-2$. In other words, we can write it as $q(x) = a(x+2)(x-2)$ for some constant $a$.  Since $q(3) = 15$, we have $a(3+2)(3-2) = 15$.

Solving for $a$ gives $a = 15/5 = 3$. Hence $q(x) = 3(x-2)(x+2) = \boxed{3x^2 - 12}$.